Esto Es!
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Maya and Miguel party before their graduation party! Incest don't like don't read, smut rated M for a reason.


_Author's note: Hey guys I'm back! Where was I? Well that's important me business, but we'll just go with I was furiously masturbating for like four months straight. This one was requested, you know who you are! I don't own Maya and Miguel. Also I barely speak Spanish, so if there a grammatical inaccuracies cut me some slack._

 _Words meanings_

 _Pussy: coño_

 _Ass: culo_

 _Penis: pene_

 _Dick: polla_

 _Cock: polla_

 _Titties/tits/boobs: tetas_

Maya was a spunky girl, full of life and adventure. But she also had a secret, a dark secret. She was in love with her hermano Miguel, and she had it bad. Ever since her quinceanera, when the accident group had all gotten a little too rowdy, and someone had bumped Miguel from behind.

In an attempt to right himself, his hand placed itself firmly on her crotch. While his face went straight into her tetas, which had just gotten bigger. And then they both fell into the pool, luckily their friends only saw them fall in the pool.

Maya and Miguel both agreed to never speak of what happened again, but it always plagued Maya's mind. Every time her hermano touched her, grabbed her hand, tapped her shoulder, nugged her ribs with his elbow. Her thoughts always flashed to how his hand felt pressed against her coño, and she would get moist in her lower regions.

This had been going on for at least tres years now, and Maya couldn't take it anymore. They were having a graduation party tomorrow, and she was going to make her move. She was dieciocho now, and she had grown a lot. Her breasts were now nice and round, her hips wide and her ass plump. She was the definition of a hot dominican woman, so all she had to do was make Miguel see that.

The night of the party Miguel was waiting for his hermana to be finished dressing, they still had to set up the snack table before their friends arrived. Miguel didn't have anything special on, he just wore tight black jeans, a white t-shirts with a black jacket over it. His short brown hair spiked up and his face clean-shaven, nothing fancy but he knew they were taking pictures tonight.

When Maya finally came down, he was in the middle of unfolding the table. Then he looked up and saw her, his eyes widened as he promptly dropped the table. She was wearing a lavender sleeveless dress that hugged her curves tightly, and dipped into a v neck showing off about 4 inches of her cleavage. And her peanut butter brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her lips adorned with bright red lipstick, and a light purple eyeliner making her beautiful face pop.

She slowly bent over to pick up the fallen table, all but spilling out of her dress. Her arms pressing her tetas together, making them bulge out. Miguel was regretting his choice of skinny jeans, and his pene began to chub up. Maya noticed him staring but didn't let him know, thinking of other ways to tease him. After setting up the table she went to the kitchen, swaying her wide hips as she went.

Miguel having to forcefully avert his gaze, shaking his head to clear the impure thoughts that were clouding his mind. Maya saw this from the other room and pumped her fist in the air, adjusting her boobs before grabbing a large bowl and a bag of tortilla chips and heading back to the living room.

Dos hours later the guests were soon to arrive, and Miguel was going crazy. He'd had a constant erection ever since Maya came downstairs, and every time it seemed like it was going down she'd do something sexy that brought it back to life. He couldn't go take care of it, and he had no time to change his pants with setting up the party.

But he had to do something before the guests arrived, so he finally cracked and ran up to his room to take care of the tension. Maya saw this and smiled, following him at a slow and leisurely pace. Miguel closed his door, but in his panicked state forgot to lock it. As he unzipped his pants his bulge practically burst out, as he ripped his polla from his underwear.

He laid back on his bed, stroking the 7 inch sausage between his legs. Groaning as quietly as he could, trying to finish quickly. Maya had her ear to the door, getting wet just listening to him. But she wasn't here to listen, she was here to experience. She opened the door and loudly exclaimed. "Are you okay hermano? You ran away is such a hurry- Aye dios mío!"

Miguel shouted in surprise and shock. "Maya don't look!" He wanted to stop, but seeing his sexy hermana stare at him as he beat off just made him pump harder. Maya walked closer, slowly crawling on to the bed saying. "This is my fault isn't it, my outfit made you like this?" Though he was ashamed, he nodded as he stroked his polla inches from her face. "And you can't stop, because seeing your hermana watch you masturbate turns you on even more?"

He could feel her breath on his pene, causing his breath to hitch. "Well I caused this mess, so it seems only fair that I fix it." She said before removing his hand, and plunging his polla into her mouth as deep as she could. Miguel moaned at the warmth, his hips jerking back and forth. She used her tongue to tickle the underside of his shaft, while sucking as hard as she could. Bobbing her head up and down as she greedily slurped at his pene, her hand cupping his large balls and fondling them.

The other hand snaking down her body, pulling her dress up over her large ass revealing that she hadn't been wearing panties the entire day. Miguel got even harder seeing this, looking down at the smeared lipstick marks on his drool covered polla. Miguel found himself unconsciously grabbing her ponytail, and driving his pene right down her throat. Maya gagged as he throat fucked her, her breasts bouncing completely out of her dress. Her eyes rolled back as he pounded her mouth, his ball slapping up against her chin.

The pressure in Miguel's crotch was building, as her soft lips tugged at his foreskin. The sensation of her teeth gently scraping against his shaft as he humped her face driving him crazy, and finally he held her face balls deep as he sprayed his load down her spasming throat. Slowly he began pulling away but she kept his head in her mouth, suckling on it to get every last bit of cum as she swallowed his thick load.

After swallowing all of it she crawled up him, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. As her tongue swirled around his mouth he could taste his own cum, which is something he never thought would happen. Tasting his own cum while making out with his hermana, the mere thought of it made him hard again.

Maya breathed in sharply when she felt his pene rise between her lovely brown cakes, grinding her hips on his so her womanhood slid alone his polla. She gently bit his lip as he lined up with her entrance, and he pulled away trying to catch his breath.

"Maya, we shouldn't…" Miguel asked more than demanded, and Maya's his sank so his head was inside her. "Do you love me Miguel?" She asked in a sad pleading tone, and Miguel replied with a timid. "I do." With that Maya thrust her hips down, impaling herself on his thick pulsing man meat.

They both moaned loudly, thanking God their parents weren't home. Maya began moving slowly, loving every sensation that her hermano was giving her. She was in fact not a virgin, which is why she was so quick to recover from his size. She had tried to squash these feelings before by sleeping with other guys, but with every carnal experience her lust for her brother grew.

Miguel loved the tight softness of his herman's coño, his hands gripping her plump firm culo. His hips jerking up to match her bouncing movements, mesmerized by her jiggling breasts. Maya put her hands on his chest, pushing him into the bed. Then something in Miguel snapped, up until now he had been submissive and complacent. But suddenly Miguel threw all caution to the wind, and he grabbed Maya's shoulders and switched places pushing her down into the bed.

Miguel then pushed balls deep into her, stretching her walls wide causing her to yelp in surprise. He grabbed ahold of her large bouncing breasts and proceeded to fuck her senseless, roughly pounding her groin with a lustful ferocity. He took one of her nipples between his teeth, pulling at it and licking it while he pinched the other one.

Maya squealed with euphoria as vagina squeezed him tightly, feeling the rough skin brushing up against her sensitive walls. She was starting to lose herself in the pleasure, nothing else mattered to her but the giant cock in her quivering pussy. "Miguel- Oh fuck Miguel! I- I gonna cum! I- I- Aye dios mío! I'm cumming!" She shouted as her legs violently trembled, practically wetting the bed she was cumming so much.

But Miguel didn't let up, he kept porking his hermana with no self control. So close to his climax he could feel it building up, but he couldn't bust a nut in his hermana. "Maya." He panted. "I have to cum." Maya whose eyes were rolled back, to overwhelmed by pleasure just said. "Go ahead, I'm on the pill, do it cream your sexy sibling! Cum inside me!"

With permission Miguel slammed into her and creamed her pie, making her cum a second time. His thick steamy load filled her cavity and spilled out the sides, and he pulled out trying to catch his breath. He looked at the clock and poked Maya's breast, saying. "Maya, our friends will be here soon… Maya?"

It took him some time but eventually he managed to wake her up, and they both got redressed and greeted their friends as they arrived. Unbeknownst to the others Miguel was firmly grasping on of Maya's ass cheeks, and he whispered in her ear. "When can I conquer this sweet piece of flesh?" And she just replied with a sexy. "After the party."

 _Author's note: there you have it, hope y'all had a good time. Be sure to let me know what steamy sex related stories you'd like me to write. Later._


End file.
